


Por siempre

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Babylon, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pista de baile siempre sería un lugar de ellos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por siempre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Queer as Folk no me pertenece tomo prestados sus personajes solo por diversión.  
> Espero les guste no duden en dejar comentarios y kudos para saber qué les pareció.

Ha pasado un año desde que Justin se fue y a pesar de que han seguido con su relación, a base de llamadas telefónicas y vídeo llamadas, pero siente que no es lo mismo. A parte todos los sueños que tenía Justin al ir para allá no se han podido cumplir, sí ha hecho algunas exposiciones, pero no ha logrado el éxito ni reconocimiento que pensó que iba a tener. 

Eso a veces les ha traído ciertas discusiones, porque Brian le insiste en que vuelva, pero Justin quiere más tiempo para poder probar que es bueno en lo que está haciendo. En momentos como esos vuelve a Babylon para poder borrar el sabor amargo que le deja la discusión. 

Y hoy es un día en que el necesitar a Justin se está volviendo insoportable, porque lleva días sin saber de él así que va a Babylon que siempre cumple la misión de relajarlo. Cuando llega pide un trago, se lo bebe rápidamente y se va a la pista de baile; cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la música y las luces que siempre ponen allí. 

Se pierde en los múltiples recuerdos que le trae este lugar, porque aquí han pasado tantas cosas, tantas experiencias, tantos momentos que intentar enumerarlos sería imposible. Sobre todo porque los recuerdos que tiene más latentes son de Justin y él. De todas las noches que pasaron bailando allí como un juego previo para ir al cuarto oscuro, o esa vez que estuvieron toda la noche bailando después que se reconciliaran y volvieran a estar juntos. 

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —escucha que alguien le grita, se da vuelta y ve que es Justin. 

—Sunshine... ¿qué te trae por acá? —oculta su sorpresa intentando actuar como siempre, pero eso no evita que tome de la cintura a Justin y lo acerque para que ambos comiencen a bailar al ritmo de la música. 

—Te extrañé. 

Algo que siempre le ha llamado la atención es la sinceridad de Justin y que no tenga problemas en expresar lo que siente con palabras. En respuesta Brian le da un beso en la boca mientras ambos siguen bailando. 

Porque esta pista de baile les ha entregado múltiples momentos, recuerdos y reencuentros por lo que siempre volverán a ella. 


End file.
